July 28, 2019
2019 version of May 1 1967 about Dan Schneider, Fancy Nacy, Franny, the Hobbykids and the PJ Masks going to Jake Paul's wedding. Story Joker's condo.jpg|Quebec Franny.jpeg|Tomorrow is the wedding! Let's go to Las Vegas now with Nancy, ok Dan? The Hobbykids are already there and the PJ Masks will sneak out. Daniel C Snyder II.jpg|Sounds like an excellent idea. 4AD670E4-53AC-46BF-994D-D7B763446BB5.jpeg|I’m gonna be an Elvis impersonator for the wedding!!!! And I’ll do the same thing Andrea did 52 years ago!!!! 27EBA2D1-0DDC-4C8D-A75B-442D1D3CB9B6.jpeg|I brought the PJ Masks with me. IMG 2888.PNG|I am one of Jake Paul's biggest fans along with Amaya and Greg IMG 2887.PNG|We witnessed the founding of Team 10! IMG 2886.PNG|And helped him write It's Everyday Bro! Daniel C Snyder II.jpg|Let's go to Vegas then. Thenextday2.jpg|in Vegas Graffiti mansion.jpeg|The ceremony is at the Graffiti Mansion Ryder Mussolini.jpg|I brought my girlfriend with me! AbbyHatcherIntro.jpg|heyyo! HobbyistsTV.jpg|We made The World's Largest Jana Surprise Egg ever for the newly weds. 27EBA2D1-0DDC-4C8D-A75B-442D1D3CB9B6.jpeg|Cool! I got Tana's dress 157AFDF9-DF8C-45D9-BC80-90616275C984.jpeg|I made a rant on iCarly aka the worst post-2012 modern Nick Jr. show ever since it ripped off Bizaardvark, which is my favorite Disney Channel show. 4AD670E4-53AC-46BF-994D-D7B763446BB5.jpeg|I am the bridesmaid like Andrea was at Elvis' wedding 52 years ago! Jay and Jim.jpg|We got beer! Franny.jpeg|Imagine if Jimmy and Johnny were still alive and were here! 27EBA2D1-0DDC-4C8D-A75B-442D1D3CB9B6.jpeg|Then Elvis would still be alive! 157AFDF9-DF8C-45D9-BC80-90616275C984.jpeg|And Jake and Logan would've been the new co-hosts of FALR 2016 along with Jimmy & Johnny and Jay & Jim IMG 2886.PNG|Omg! It's Jake Paul! Jake Paul 2016.png|Huh, huh! Franny.jpeg|Congrats on your wedding! Logan Paul.jpeg|Bro, is your wedding fake? I don't care. But at least the PJ Masks are here! Jake Paul 2016.png|I don't know but we are great YouTubers since our biggest fans are the PJ Masks! IMG 2886.PNG|We know that already! IMG 2887.PNG|The ceremony is starting IMG 2888.PNG|Look there's Tana! Jake Paul 2016.png|See y'all at my party!!! IMG 2886.PNG|Im the flower girl Scene Missing.PNG|The wedding scene is not filmed! SugarFactory.jpeg|The party is at the Sugar Factory! IMG 2888.PNG|The Paul Brothers are so cool! IMG 2887.PNG|The wedding is pretty cool! IMG 2886.PNG|Bizaardvark sucked without Jake! Daniel C Snyder II.jpg|Let's have a merch party! AbbyHatcherIntro.jpg|Where’s Clara? 34538640-5ED1-41AA-ACD1-A8DC54AFE250.jpeg|I'm right here! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I was at the slutty whorehouse, Jake! Franny.jpeg|My grandpa better not call the police. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Facciamo'una fetta di torta! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|0_0 Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Get out of here ya fuckin- Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Let's go to the movies! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|0_0! You spoke perfect English this time! 34538640-5ED1-41AA-ACD1-A8DC54AFE250.jpeg|Elaine is a slutty whore! 5 min later.jpg|With the PJ Masks IMG 2886.PNG|That was the best party ever! IMG 2887.PNG|What should we do now? IMG 2888.PNG|I have a great idea! Let's record a sex tape! IMG 2886.PNG|That sounds like a great idea! IMG 2887.PNG|Let's get into our superhero suits! Censor sign.png|The PJ Masks change into their superhero suits. Bedroomsrock.jpg|Jake Paul and Tana's hotel room. Jake Paul 2016.png|Tana I love you so much! PJ Mask.jpg|We are gonna upload this to YouTube. NBC.jpg|Breaking news! Three idiotic Jake Paulers known as the PJ Masks recorded a sex tape of newly-weds Jake Paul and Tana Mongeau a few minutes ago. PJ Mask.jpg|Oh sh*t! Does that mean we're going back to Canada. Sandmerchant.jpeg|Yep! No FALR, Paul Brothers and RiceGum for a week! You have to watch Passe-Partout, BNLP, Studio K and Pinwheel instead. Got it? PJ Mask.jpg|Fine! Theend.jpg|The end of the story! Category:2019 Films